Behind The Scene - Live In
by yukasvanidz
Summary: Ternyata, Psycho Pass itu pemerannya adalah anak-anak sekolahan biasa yang setelah beres syuting, dipaksa buat ikutan acara live in. Udah kelompoknya dipaksa lagi, enggak boleh milih. Bakalan jadi apa kelompoknya? Warning: tokohnya ada yang dari season 1 sama 2, humor total, AU sudah pasti.
1. Sehari Sebelum Berangkat

**Disclaimer: **Psycho Pass punya ane? Kalau gitu Fate/Zero sama Puella Magi Madoka Magica punya ane juga dong. #woi

Bukanlah, Psycho Pass punya Production I.G. Dan _the butcher _tercinta, Pakde Urobuchi. Juga punya semua staff yang ngambil bagian di sana, termasuk Tow Ubukata sama Jun Kumagai selaku penanggung jawab (?) season 2 nya (eh ini bener gak nulis namanya? Lupa lagi #plak)

Yang jelas bukan punya ane. Tenang aja.

**Warning: **Gila to the max. Ide yang pengen dipendem, tapi ditulis juga sebagai efek stress ngerjain tugas live in. Dan yeah, ini OOC sudah pasti. Yang pernah baca "Kalau Mereka Jadi Guru", nah ini setipe" sama itu #promoteterselubungnihyee

Udahlah ini mah kerjaan nista, singkatnya gitu.

EYD? Tolong jangan ngarep XD #kabur

Gak spoiler ke movie (boro-boro, nonton aja belom -_-), tapi kalau belum nonton season 2 nya yah mungkin bingung sama beberapa tokoh, soalnya ada tokohnya yang dari season 2.

—

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, bahwa Psycho Pass adalah salah satu karya yang cukup dikenal oleh banyak orang. Sudah banyak artikel di internet yang membahas tayangan satu ini, mulai dari menelaah cerita, sampai menuliskan fakta-fakta di balik panggung yang entah siapa yang membocorkan.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang memang sudah disepakati akan dirahasiakan sampai waktu yang tak pernah ditentukan.

.

Puluhan anak-anak remaja itu berkumpul di koridor. Kelihatannya sih mereka sedang berdiskusi. Nggak aneh lah kalau anak SMA ngumpul rame-rame lalu asik-asikan ngobrol sampai lupa kalau ini udah ngelewatin bates waktu pulang sekolah.

Tapi — agak lain ceritanya kalau anak-anak itu adalah pemeran dalam tayangan Psycho Pass.

Yak. Ini dia yang telah disepakati untuk dirahasiakan. Enggak ada yang tahu kalau Psycho Pass itu sebenarnya adalah tayangan yang dibuat sebagai proyek open house di dalam satu sekolah yang akan saya rahasiakan namanya (dalam waktu yang tak terbatas juga). Dan semua pemerannya adalah anak-anak SMA sekolah tersebut, ada juga sih beberapa gurunya.

Yang uniknya? Semua nama yang dipakai dalam Psycho Pass adalah nama asli anak-anak tersebut. Katanya sih biar lebih menghayati pas main dramanya, nggak usah ngafalin nama lagi.

.

Oke, buka-bukaan faktanya beres. Sekarang, mari kita cari tahu apa yang lagi mereka hebohkan.

"Enggak adil banget sih! Yang lain boleh milih kelompok sendiri, sementara kita? Langsung aja ditentuin! Gak boleh pake gonta-ganti kelompok! Huuuu-uuh!"

Mata anak perempuan itu menatap tajam pada kaum pria yang malah asik-asikan sendiri. Ada yang autis sama PSP, ada yang nunduk salah tingkah, ada yang masih aja baca buku cetak, ada yang keasikan baca novel, ada yang lagi curi-curi pandang buat ngintipin rok cewe, dan parahnya ada yang cari-cari bagian sudut yang ngga kena CCTV, di belakangnya tangannya megang pematik api.

"Yah ampun pada autis semua! Lu lagi, Shinya! Sekalian aja lu bakar nih sekolah!"

Sontak yang namanya disebut menoleh. Tapi, ekspresi mukanya tenang. "Ide bagus juga sih bakar sekolah. Tapi, gue masih sayang nyawa sih. Lain kali deh gue lakuin."

"Sayang nyawa sih sayang nyawa, tapi ngerokok jalan aja terus," Ginoza, yang tadi sedang autis baca kertas instruksi buat laporan, ikut nimbrung, tapi matanya nggak lepas dari kertas yang dibaca.

"Minimal gue sayang nyawa mental gue," Kougami membalas Ginoza dengan nada becanda, tetapi bukan nada mengejek. Makishima yang terkenal sebagai orang tanpa ekspresi satu sekolah pun nyengir mendengar dua anak itu saling sindir-sindiran, meski samanya aja, matanya nggak bisa lepas dari buku. Sampai sekarang, murid-murid lagi nyari istilah apa yang artinya ketertarikan seksual sama buku. Sasayama sampe udah nyerah ngegodain Makishima.

Kalau bagi Sasayama ngeliat buku itu rasanya bikin pusing dan ngeliat cewe seksi itu bikin jiwa-raga seger, bagi Makishima itu kebalikannya. Sasayama sampe nyerah buat ngudek-ngudek soal sisi ketertarikannya Makishima sama manusia. Meski dia gengsi sih buat nunjukkinnya, yang tau hal itu cuma Kougami.

Braaaakkkk!

Menyadari dirinya tidak dipedulikan kelompok, Mika yang merasa tidak dipedulikan akhirnya melempar handphonenya ke lantai. Akhirnya, semua siswa saking kagetnya menoleh pada Mika yang memasang muka kesal, berkacak pinggang memandang semuanya.

"Pada autis aja terus! Pergi live in nya besok, masih aja autis sendiri!"

"Lah, terus kenapa?" Kougami menatapnya bingung. "Tinggal pulang terus kepak-kepak baju aja ribet amat."

"Ya kali kepak baju gampang! Udah punya anggota kelompok kayak lu tuh bikin pusing, tau!"

"Kayaknya lu deh yang bikin pusing," timpal Kagari yang dengan cueknya mengarahkan perhatiannya ke PSP lagi.

"Lu gak kebayang kalau besok dia bawa tas, mau segimana bau nikotinnya tuh tas? Nggak denger apa tadi pengumumannya kalau dilarang keras bawa rokok? Ga usah munafik lah, gue tau lu gak bisa idup tanpa rokok!"

"Lah, siapa juga yang mau munafik? Gue akui itu bener. Tapi, gue kan bukan orang bawel kayak lu," Kougami membuang mukanya untuk meniupkan asap rokoknya, "gue udah tau teknik ngindarin CCTV, masa gue ga bisa nyumputin rokok buat pergi ke desa. Lu kira di desa bakal ada CCTV?"

Muka Mika merah karena malu, tapi dia masih nggak mau berhenti, "yah terserah lu dah, yang jelas kalau mau mati gak usah ngajak-ngajak orang lain napa!"

Kougami diam dan membuang putung rokoknya ke lantai bawah. Tapi, dia nggak ngerokok lagi, hanya berdecak sebal, "gue sih ga munafik, gue ngarep lu duluan yang mati kena asep rokok gue."

"Tuh kalau dominator berfungsi beneran udah bucat lu gue tembak," Mika membalas kesal, lalu membuang mukanya dari Kougami. Dan berhentinya perdebatan mereka membuat suasana hening seketika – salah ding, nggak hening soalnya Kagari main PSP suaranya full banget. Jadi lebih tepat kalau ada suara game doang.

"Sialaaaaaaaannnnn gue kalah," Kagari membanting PSP nya ke lantai. "Eh, di sana kira-kira ada listrik gak yah?"

"Wah, enggak yakin," Akane membuka suaranya. Sebenarnya, dia yang mengundang semua anggota kelompoknya untuk berkumpul ke tempat ini, tapi dia malah gak dapet kesempatan ngomong.

"Lah elu pergi ke desa pikirannya main game portable mulu. Pikirin mainan yang laen lah," Sasayama nyengir. Kagari otomatis ikutan nyengir – kalau enggak tau kode apa yang dimaksud Sasayama, berarti antara polos banget atau emang dungu.

"Jujur aja, gue malahan lebih ngeri sama Sasayama daripada si Shinya. Si Shinya sih cuma ngerokok, lah Sasayama? Wanita di sana terancam bahaya, beugh."

Sasayama nyengir, "yah senista-nistanya gue, gue juga pake cara lain kali. Enggak bakal kayak di kota, percayalah. Kalau kayak di kota sih, balik-balik badan gue udah gak akan utuh."

"Enggak bakal di kota? Kalau di kota sok-sok-an nyasar masuk WC cewe pas jam ganti baju, kalau di desa….?"

"Manjat pohon lah! Itu kan salah satu alat uji kemachoan cowo. Dan juga, manjat pohon itu susah, tapi awardnya wow lah, liatnya jelas, gak pake sensor dan semua bagian!"

Kougami dan Kagari ikutan nyengir meski gak ikut nimpalin. Makishima malah keliatan gak suka sama guyonan Sasayama. Ginoza juga keliatannya agak risih. Hinakawa Sho? Jangan nanya lagi. Mukanya udah sama dengan udang rebus.

"Walah, Hinakawa! Nanti deh di sana, gue ajarin semuanya. 'kay?"

Hinakawa nggak merespon. Mukanya makin merah. Rebusan udah mateng, tuh.

"Yakali mandi di sungai. Mungkin aja warga desanya udah pada punya WC," Yayoi akhirnya menimpali dengan nada kalem.

"Nggak tahu sih, nggak dikasi tahu desanya kayak apa. Katanya sih bawa aja barang yang dianggap perlu. Kalau nggak tahu, pake feeling aja. Biarlah besok jadi kejutan," Akane nimpalin, "tapi, berhubung kita besok berangkatnya pake angkot sewaan, jadi bawanya jangan ekstrim yah. Ntar gak muat."

…. Hening.

"ANGKOT?!"

Sasayama, Kougami dan Kagari mati ketawa. Ginoza keliatan kaget. Mika sama Shion shock. Yayoi kalem-kalem aja. Hinakawa ekspresinya nggak jelas. Makishima sih lempeng-lempeng aja… nggak yakin dia denger soalnya matanya terus aja ke buku.

"Geblek beugh, kita diusir dari sekolah kayaknya ini mah," Kougami nyeletuk, "pantesan gue gak liat nama dari kelompok kita tercantum di daftar bis."

"Eh seriusan? Gue belom liat tuh daftar."

"Lu sih main PSP melulu! Perhatian dikit napa?!"

"Maksud lu apa? Kode nih?"

"Apasih! Bego banget sih gue punya temen-temen kelompok… madesu gila kelompok ini!"

"Yah, untuk kali ini lu bener, Mika," Sasayama nimpalin, "gagal deh proyek gue dari awal. Padahal itu proyek paling berharga dalam acara live in. Ah, sialan!"

"Pantesan live in kita jadi terkutuk," Makishima komentar tanpa ekspresi, "kayaknya kalau bisa beneran, lu gue jadiin plastik beneran juga gak masalah kali yah."

"Udahnya lu gelut sama si Shinya di sawah. Kejar-kejaran pake truk pinjeman. Biar greget dikit live in nya," Sasayama asal nyeletuk.

"Bisa juga tuh."

"Lebih gila lagi?" Shion nggak bisa berhenti ngakak pas mau jelasin maksudnya. Ngakak ironis, maksudnya. "Kita tuh satu-satunya kelompok yang gak ada pembinanya."

Kougami noleh ke arah Akane, "suer lah, kalau mau buang kita, buang aja deh. Jangan sok-sok-an mengorganisir, ada kelompok lah, ada ketua lah."

Yayoi noleh ke Kougami, nyengir kecil, "kalian waras dikit lah. Kasian juga si Akane yang notabenenya ketua kelompok kalian."

"Tapi, kayaknya lebih baik begini deh daripada guru pembimbing kita si Bu Kasei. Kesiksa banget itu kelompok sebelah. Yah, kecuali si Tougane deh kayaknya."

"Gue langsung drop out sekolah kalau guru pembimbing kita si Bu Kasei," Sasayama dan Kougami ngomong berbarengan, tapi di tengah kalimat Kougami berhenti ngomong. Cuma, gak ada yang sadar juga sih.

"Kayaknya, kalau lu suruh mereka pada jadi waras, yang ada mereka tambah gak waras deh." Akane nyengir kuda ke anggota kelompoknya. Dia nggak bakalan ngomong secara langsung, tapi dia punya keyakinan bahwa segila-gilanya kelompoknya, mereka itu masih punya kadar kewarasan. "Yaudah deh, meetingnya beres. Semua boleh pulang!"

Semua orang sudah siap dengan ransel masing-masing ketika Mika bertanya lagi, "kita ngumpul jam berapa, sih?"

"Oh ya, sampai lupa." Akane meraih kertas dari sakunya, "besok angkotnya berangkat jam 3 subuh. Kumpul di depan ruang TU 15 menit sebelumnya yah."

"Jam 3 subuh? Tenang, gue sih udah bakal dateng dari jam 12. Numpang ngorok sekalian di sekolah."

"Halah, congor aja lu."

"Ajib aja harus dateng jam 3 subuh. Mau gantian shift ronda sekolah sama satpam?" Kougami mengambil rokok lagi, "lama-lama jadi pengen mabal live in juga gue. Mabal yu sekelompok, demo di depan ruang kepsek?"

"Gile lu urusan sama si Kasei, gue sih amit-amit pangkat sejuta lah," Kagari menatap Kougami dengan tatapan lu-udah-gila-stadium-berapa-sih-sampe-gak-sayang-nyawa.

"Mungkin paginya aja menderita. Di sana kita gak ada pembina juga dan gak ada jadwal kegiatan. Jadi lebih bebas lah kita," Yayoi mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Tapi kita harus kerja bakti di lapangan juga. Itu termasuk kegiatan wajib," Ginoza mengingatkan.

"Oh, gue baru tau, tuh. Santai ajalah, bisa diatur kok, Gino-chan." Penekanan kata-kata 'chan' serta tatapan Kougami yang amat mencurigakan membuat Ginoza mengeluarkan death glare ke arah Kougami. Tapi, Akane menanggapinya santai saja. Ia mengeluarkan senyum kecil, mencoba menahan tawa.

"Iyalah. Yang gitu bisa diatur, kok." Akane membuka tasnya, "tapi kalau sampai gak bisa diatur, gue punya kejutan buat kalian."

Benda yang diambil Akane membuat mereka semua kaget.

"Lho kok dominatornya masih ada di lu?" Mereka semua serentak bertanya.

"Gue dititipin sama yang berwenang," jawab Akane dengan santainya

"Yah ampun. Kagak beneran, kagak di Psycho Pass, tetep aja lu jadi mata-mata Sybil."

Kougami memberikan tatapan kesal pada Makishima, tapi Akanenya malah nyantai-nyantai aja. Bener kata guru drama mereka, mereka semua mirip banget sama yang ada di Psycho Pass. Makishima yang terkenal sebagai kutu buku, pintar luar biasa tapi perilakunya suka gak ketebak. Kougami yang terkenal dengan sikap blak-blakan, sekenanya, tapi sebenernya sih pinter. Akane yang terkenal dengan sikap damai, menyenangkan, diam-diam berjiwa pemimpin dan kalem. Mika yang terkenal paling bawel dalam semua hal, curigailah ada yang salah kalau dia gak mengomentari sesuatu. Sasayama, orang paling bokep di angkatannya. Ginoza, cowo canggung yang rajinnya agak kelewatan, dan taat banget sama aturan. Yayoi yang tidak begitu menonjol, tidak terkesan ramah tapi baik kalau udah kenal, serta tergila-gila sama musik, serta sahabat dekatnya yang mencurigakan, Shion, yang terkenal sebagai cewek paling seksi seangkatan.

"Yah elu, kagak di Psycho Pass, kagak di dunia nyata, terus aja pacaran sama buku," Sasayama balas menyindir Makishima, hal yang membuat Kougami keheranan. Jarang banget Sasayama belain orang, apalagi Akane yang baru dia kenal pas syuting drama. Dan terang saja, Sasayama bukan tipikal orang yang respek sama ketua kelompok, dan gak punya ambisi buat jadi ketua kelompok, tapi punya goal buat live in kali ini.

"Yah, pacaran sama buku lebih enak lah. Buku tuh berbicara dalam diam, dan punya toleransi yang tinggi – mereka gak bakal nyela dan mereka bakal nunggu sampai lu ngerti apa yang mau disampaikan. Lah beberapa cewe itu bikin gue bingung, udah mereka ngomongnya cepet, nggak penting, berulang-ulang lagi, pusing gue dengernya." Tanpa canggung, Makishima menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Mika saat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sasayama, Kougami dan Kagari sampai kaget melihat betapa terang-terangan dan dinginnya Makishima ketika menyindir orang, karena ialah orang terakhir yang dapat diharapkan untuk berkomentar.

"Untuk kali ini, gue lumayan setuju sama lu," Kagari menimpali, "selama buku yang lu baca itu buku cara main game, yah."

"Bagi orang yang ngebakar buku cetaknya selesai ujian kemarin sih, nggak mungkin setuju…" Sasayama ikut berkomentar. Komentar Sasayama memancing Mika untuk membuka mulutnya, tapi sebelum gadis itu sempat berkomentar, mulut mereka terkunci oleh kedatangan sesosok manusia ke tengah-tengah mereka.

"Siang, Bu," Akane memecah keheningan dengan menyapa guru tersebut dengan ramah, tapi guru tersebut sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya.

"Oooooh, jadi buku cetak kamu udah dibakar yah, mentang-mentang ujian tengah udah beres? Lihat saja nanti, Sasayama. Sampai kamu berani nggak dateng pas pelajaran saya, lihat saja, lihat saja!"

Semua siswa terdiam melihat Bu Kasei marah. Sasayama hanya bisa menahan cengar-cengir. Heran juga, apa lucunya lihat Bu Kasei marah? Yang ada malahan pengen kabur. Atau gara-gara udah keseringan, jadinya Sasayama udah biasa?

"Iya Bu, saya mengaku salah. Saya siap terima hukuman." Sasayama mencoba menegaskan suaranya, dan memasang raut muka menyesal yang serius. Bu Kasei rupanya sudah merasa cukup puas sekarang, lalu ia pergi meninggalkan mereka begitu saja.

"Ah, dasar tuh guru," Sasayama mulai mengeluh ketika dirasanya Bu Kasei sudah cukup jauh dari mereka, "padahal gue ngebakar bukunya barengan, kenapa gue melulu yang kena sih? Provokatornya si Tougane tercinta itu lho…"

"Lah kenapa juga lu ikutan?" Yayoi malah balik nyemprot.

"Frustasi lah gue liat buku itu. Mending juga ngerjain ujian pake feeling, makin baca buku makin ngaco aja nilai gue."

Makishima, yang daritadi kelihatan sudah jengah, tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraan, "eh, gue duluan yah." Dan langsung pergi tanpa menunggu respon.

Dan sikap Makishima itu bisa dibilang cerdik sih.

Soalnya… Bu Kasei masih bisa ngedenger percakapan mereka. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, tuh guru udah berdiri di belakang Sasayama pas tuh orang masih ngoceh.

"Dasar murid gak guna! Berani-beraninya mencemari anak saya!"

Sasayama berusaha menahan jeritannya sekuat tenaga, tapi siapa yang bisa? Telinganya dijewer, lalu setelah merah, dipelintir. Dan teman-temannya tentu tak ada yang tertarik membantu, lagian yang ikutan acara bakar buku cuma Sasayama. Sesableng-sablegnya Kagari sama Kougami, dia masih mikir kalau buku cetaknya masih guna buat ujian nanti. Lagian, bakar-bakaran ngerusak ekosistem. Atau, kalau bagi mereka berdua, buku sih mendingan dijual ke pasar loak aja kalau udah gak kepake… lumayan, bisa buat beli rokok atau memori game baru.

Keheningan di antara mereka (dengan posisi Bu Kasei yang menatap Sasayama dengan pandangan bengis) dipecahkan oleh nada bicara Ginoza yang santun, "permisi, Bu. Saya mau pulang duluan, soalnya masih ada les bahasa hari ini."

"Oh ya, Ginoza-kun," tatapan Bu Kasei sedikit melunak, "hati-hati yah."

Setelah Ginoza menghilang, Yayoi dan Shion yang sama-samanya merasa tidak terlibat ikutan pamit juga dengan alasan mau rekaman lagu. Bu Kasei mempersilakan dengan nada ramah.

"Bu, saya sama Akane juga mau pulang dulu, saya mau minta Akane jelasin cara membuat makalah yang baik dan benar!" Kougami juga ikutan mengkhianati Sasayama, dan setelah pamit, dia narik Akane buat pergi. Langkah mereka diikuti juga oleh Kagari, yang pamit dengan alasan yang sama. Sementara, orang terakhir yang ada di sana, Mika, pamit dengan alasan mau beres-beres.

Ditinggal lah Sasayama dengan Bu Kasei dalam lorong kelas yang sudah sangat sepi itu.

Bagaimana nasib anak itu? _Teuing_.

Kougami sudah berkeliling dengan motor_ kesayangan_.

Kagari autis lagi sama game.

Makishima udah eksis lagi di toko buku.

Mika udah bongkar satu lemari buat nentuin baju mana yang mau dipake.

Akane lagi beres-beres baju dengan kalem.

Yayoi lagi sibuk milih mau bawa gitar yang mana.

Sho lagi merenung di apartemennya.

Shion lagi menata koleksi kuteksnya.

Sasayama? Beres diceramahin, dia pulang ke rumah, bete, HPnya hening lagi. Sudah dilupakan dia rupanya.

.

.

.

**(TBC?)**

* * *

**Author Notes:** oke, humor gagal total - beneran ide gila gegara tugas live in yang ntah kapan beresnya #woijangancurcoldisinihoi.

Oh ya, btw gak semua tokoh Psycho Pass bakal muncul, sesuai keadaannya. Dan yang jelas gak semua tokohnya jadi murid, ada juga yang jadi guru dan profesi-profesi lainnya (kali aja Kasei sama Saiga Jouji mau jadi murid?)

Juga, kalau ada yang melanggar guidelines tolong beritahu saya, yah. Kalau tentang yang bagian deskripsi atasnya, itu cuma pembuka, saya gak akan masukkin diri saya jadi pemeran fanfic ini kok. (lagian mau jadi apa? XD)

Ada yang mau cerita ini dilanjutin, btw? Review! :p #ditendang


	2. Pulang Sekolah dan (Siap-Siap)

**Disclaimer: **Yakali saya punya Psycho Pass. Sampai lebaran bakteri juga gak akan kejadian. Dan kalau saya yang punya, kali aja saya plesetin sampai sejauh ini. Ini fanfic ada juga salah satunya gegara gregetan (?) sama scriptwriter season 1 nya yang sukses banget bikin saya cengok pas nonton anime genre moe, jadi akhirnya saya balik melesetin apa yang dia tulis :p

#nomentionnyaketauanbangethoi XDD

Lagian, Psycho Pass kan yang punya rerata om-om, lah saya kan bukan om-om XD

Om Gen Urobuchi, terus season 2 nya ada Om Tow Ubukata sama Om Jun Kumagai (gak salah kan nulis namanya? XD)

Dan semua staff yang tergabung sama Psycho Pass Committee.

**Warning: OOC, **sisanya sama ajalah kayak di chapter sebelomnya: isinya absurd, hasil gila-gilaan sama otak, temen dan tugas live in yang (akhirnya) kelar. Oh ya, maaf kalau ada chara yang kelihatannya di bashing… itu buat becandaan doang, bukan berarti ane benci sama karakternya.

EYD? Jangan ngarep… XD #ditendang #mantullagi

—

**Sasayama**

Sasayama melangkah dengan langkah gontai. Nggak ada kerjaan lain yang dia lakuin selain ngusap-ngusap telinganya yang udah semerah udang rebus. Di otaknya, kata-kata Bu Kasei masih terngiang-ngiang dengan indahnya, dan semua kata-kata yang terngiang itu pasti soal Tougane. Sasayama gak ngerti, apa Bu Kasei itu mata sama telinganya udah gak pernah kebuka kalau ada yang ngomongin Tougane. Semua orang juga pasti pernah ngeritik (baca: ngejelekin) Tougane dengan alasan-alasan logis, pengecualiannya cuma Bu Kasei.

"Sialan lah, gue mulu yang kena, padahal kalau udah urusan bokep juga, tuh orang kan bandar gue." Sasayama merutuk sambil mengingat kata-kata Bu Kasei:

"Kamu tuh yah, hidupnya ngapain aja sih?"

"Yah… gitu aja lah." Sasayama gak ada ide ngeboong. Lagipula, dia udah males mikir, daritadi kerjaannya cuma nge-iya-iyain aja, biar cepet kelar urusannya. Tapi, tuh orang gak ada puasnya kalau udah ngadepin orang yang berani ngeritik putra emasnya itu.

"Internetan deh pasti? Hah, dasar anak jaman sekarang. Sedikit-sedikit internet. Untung anak saya nggak gitu-gitu amat. Saya liat laptopnya, _browsing history_ nya, seringnya kosong melompong. Coba kalau kamu bawa laptop, saya geledah sekarang, pengen tau orang kayak kamu mainnya ke web kayak apaan."

Sasayama berusaha mati-matian nahan ketawa. Jaman gini percaya aja sama _browsing history_? Preeetttt. Dihapus juga cuma makan beberapa detik kok. Lagian juga, nilainya Sasayama sama Tougane gak beda jauh lah. Cuma gak tau aja kenapa Tougane bisa ada di kelas yang notabenenya unggulan, sementara Sasayama boro-boro.

Untung juga sih, di kelasnya masih ada manusia-manusia gila macem Kougami, Kagari, Sho, (bagi Sasayama ini makhluk gila gegara sikapnya yang terlalu malu-malu), Yayoi, Shion sama Makishima (meski gak pernah akur juga sih). Dan yang lebih untung lagi, gak perlu dia urusan sama Tougane di acara live in soalnya gak sekelompok juga. Meski ilang _partner in crime _sama bandar juga sih.

Ah, persetan lah.

Sasayama melangkah tanpa tujuan. Yah, sebenernya tujuan dia sih pulang ke rumah, tapi kakinya itu sama nakalnya sama kelakukannya, jadi dengan cara yang gak bisa dijelaskan, dia sampai di depan sebuah toko yang dijaga sama cewe-cewe seksi dengan kostum kelinci.

"Siang-siang gini?! Wah, rejeki nih – tau aja orang lagi butuh penghiburan," dan tanpa mikir lagi, Sasayama langsung masuk tempat itu.

.

**Kougami**

Gegara alibinya Kougami yang mau belajar cara bikin makalah sama Akane, jadilah Kougami nganter Akane ke rumahnya. Kougami yang bikin alibi tanpa dipikir baru nyadar kalau Bu Kasei selalu memantau CCTV yang ada – dan gak mungkin Kougami ngambil motor tanpa ketauan CCTV. Dan juga Bu Kasei paling benci sama kebohongan, walaupun kebohongannya cuma basa-basi. Siapa coba yang mau urusan sama dia?

Sebenernya Kougami gak keberatan sih nganterin Akane sampai ke rumahnya, secara Akane temennya juga dan dia gak suka liat Akane naik bis umum – pernah dia nanya ke Akane, kata Akane buat menghemat biaya, maklum aja dia tinggal jauh dari orangtuanya, tinggal cuma berdua sama nenek yang sekarang udah bergantung juga sama orangtuanya.

Cuma buat kali ini…

Di lampu merah terakhir sebelum sampai ke rumah Akane, Kougami nutup matanya, menghela nafas dalem-dalem dan berpikir keras.

"Kougami-san? Kenapa?"

"E… enggak kok." Kougami berkata cuek sambil terus memacu gas motornya semakin kencang. Untung jalanan sepi, jadi mereka bisa sampai dengan selamat. Sampai di depan rumah, Akane mengelus dadanya, dalam hatinya dia heran kenapa dia masih bisa menginjakkan kaki dalam keadaan selamat. Tadi, dia sempet teriak-teriak ke Kougami, tapi suara dia hilang kalah total sama rasa kaget dan geburan angin. Yakin, kalau Akane rambutnya panjang, pasti rambutnya udah 11-12 sama gembel. Kali aja bisa rapi kalau dibonceng motor kecepatan 120 kilometer per jam!

"Lu kenapa sih? Bawa motor sampai 120 kilo per jam. Gue sampe bingung kenapa gue masih bisa selamet. Kebelet?" Akane memecah keheningan ketika akhirnya dia bisa terlepas dari syok. Sementara Kougami sebagai pengendara kayaknya malah masih syok. Bukannya ngejawab Akane, dia malah lepas helm terus balik nanya ke Akane, "bener-bener gak ada kendaraan yah di rumah lu?"

"Hah?" Akane mulai bingung lagi sama Kougami. Dia mengamati raut muka Kougami, mencari tanda-tanda kalau tuh anak mulai melantur, tapi yang dia temui malahan Kougami yang terus mencari cara biar bisa ngelirik garasi rumah Akane yang jelas-jelas kosong. Kalau Akane gak kenal sama Kougami, dia bisa nodongin dominator secara tindakan Kougami udah mirip banget sama maling yang lagi nyari mangsa.

"Nggak ada yah. Yaudah deh." Kougami memakai helmnya lagi, siap-siap mau pergi. Tapi, dia ingat kalau Akane nanya dan dia belum jawab, "tadi lu nanya apa?"

"Gue heran, kenapa lu bawa motornya dalam kecepatan sadis kayak gitu. Kebelet atau kenapa?"

Jreeenggggg. Kougami diam sediam-diamnya. Dia mencoba mencari kata yang tepat buat ngejawab pertanyaan Akane. Kalau dijawab sejujurnya, pasti Akane bakal ngerasa bersalah, padahal sebenernya itu salahnya dia sendiri. Lagian, harga diri dia pasti jatuh juga. Ah, Kougami lupa buat mengucap syukur kalau orang yang dia bonceng itu Akane, bukannya Mika. Kalau dia ngebonceng Mika, udah pasti badannya nggak selamat sekarang – yakin dia udah digebukin sama warga karena dianggep mau merkosa Mika secara Mika udah pasti teriak-teriak histeris pas motor berhenti.

"Karena gue…." Kougami berusaha biar gak garuk-garuk rambut, "gue gak mau lu telat nyampe rumah aja, takut lunya ada jadwal. Biasanya lu dari sekolah ke rumah setengah jam, kan? Ini udah 45 menit soalnya."

Kougami udah nyadar kalau Akane pasti nyengir ngedenger jawaban dia, tapi biarlah. Dia mulai nyalain mesin motor pas Akane ngerespon perkataanya.

"Ah, santai aja kali. Gak ada jadwal apa-apa kok hari ini. Makasih ya, Kougami. Malahan kalau menurut jam gue, gue nyampe 10 menit lebih cepet dari biasanya. Tapi kayaknya jam gue kelambatan deh."

Kougami cuma ngangguk lalu tancap gas. Dia masih bisa ngedenger Akane yang berterimakasih sama dia. Dia tersenyum sepintas, lalu senyumnya langsung hilang ketika dia belok di belokan pertama dan matanya tertuju sama speedometer di motornya.

Bukan, kali ini dia jalan di kecepatan biasa aja, sekitar 30 kilometer per jam lah.

Yang jadi masalah adalah… salah satu bagian di layar tersebut mulai kedip-kedip genit lagi. Kedip-kedip genit yang udah berlangsung sejak dia ngebonceng Akane dari sekolah… pertanda bensinnya semakin sedikit.

Di lampu merah yang sama, dia mencoba menghitung jarak kira-kira dari tempat dia berpijak sekarang ke pom bensin terdekat.

"Astagaaaaa, kira-kira 10 kilometer dari sini baru ada pom bensin!"

.

**Sho**

Sampai apartemen, Sho langsung masuk ke dalam ruangannya yang sepi dan agak remang. Dia baru ingat, dia lupa buka jendela. Saat dia buka jendela, oke penerangannya jadi lebih baik, tapi tetap saja suasana di apartemennya sepi. Ruangan yang bisa nampung 10 orang itu kosong-melompong. Sejenak, Sho merasa nyaman berada di suasana hening seperti itu, tapi 10 menit kemudian dia mulai merasa kesepian.

Mungkin dia adalah orang yang paling jarang ngomong di antara anggota kelompok live in, tapi sebenarnya dia menikmati tingkah teman-temannya. Dia nggak bisa buat meramaikan suasana seperti mereka, tapi mereka nggak mempermasalahkan itu, walaupun kadang-kadang mereka bisa lupa sama dia. Seperti tadi, saat Bu Kasei memergoki Sasayama, Sho diam-diam meninggalkan mereka, dengan harapan ada yang sadar, tapi jangan Bu Kasei yang nyadar. Namun sayangnya, semua fokus mereka beralih ke Bu Kasei, enggak ada yang inget sama dia. Sakit, tolong.

Tapi, Sho udah biasa, sih.

Dan bukannya mikirin live in besok, dia malah duduk merenung di pinggir jendela, melamun seperti biasanya. Sebenernya, kalau temen-temennya tahu rumah dia kayak apa, pasti mereka ngiri sama dia. Secara dia tinggal di apartemen yang ada fasilitas gym dan kolam renang jenis _waterpark_ yang bisa dipakai 24 jam gratis. Tapi, rasanya Sho udah jenuh sama semua itu.

Sho nggak pernah tahu kalau dia menjalani hidup yang salah sampai dia sadar, nggak ada temennya yang makan nasi pakai obat. Lebih bingungnya lagi, dia gak tahu sejak kapan dan kenapa dia kalau makan nasi lauknya obat. Dan dia yakin, gak ada temennya yang sadar, karena kalau temennya sadar, pasti dia langsung dijauhin. Dia gak berani buat nyoba berubah, karena makan nasi tanpa obat bagaikan makan nasi gak pakai lauk-pauk dan sayur-mayur bagi temen-temennya.

Maka, sambil menyusun obat apa saja yang kira-kira perlu dibawa, Sho mencari strategi gimana caranya biar kebiasaannya makan nasi berlauk obat nggak kepergok sama temen-temennya.

.

**Kagari**

Kagari sebenernya males pulang, tapi dia kangen kamarnya – atau lebih tepatnya, isi kamarnya sih: kasur kesayangan yang seprainya sudah ditendang entah kemana, bantal yang entah gimana bisa ada di tas TV pas dia bangun, guling gepeng yang baunya ampun, (Ginoza sampai trauma ke rumahnya lagi gara-gara guling itu), dan tentu saja pacar-pacarnya yang setia dan gak pernah ngambek kalau dia pulang kemaleman: PS1, PS2, PS3, Xbox One dan PCnya. Rasanya bersalah kalau dia gak pulang, dan dia juga udah merindukan mereka – padahal di tasnya PSP, Nintendo DS sama tab masih pada segar-bugar baterainya.

Yang bikin dia males pulang sebenernya adalah ibu kosnya. Yak, itu ibu kos bawelnya lebih-lebih dari mama yang seharusnya. Kagari pernah mikir, kalau dia hidup di kos-kos-an dia bakalan lepas dari bawelan dan juga punya hak penuh buat menentukan buat ngapain. Toh dia gak pernah telat bayar kos juga – tapi gak akan bayar sih kalau kagak ditagih.

Perasaan Kagari yang mau pergi live in, yang ribet malahan ibu kosnya. Kagari maksudnya cuma mau laporan –dan nego harga kamar kos, tapi ditolak mentah-mentah dengan ancaman kalau berani nego, semua barang dalam kamarnya bakalan dijual secara sepihak– kalau dia mau pergi live in selama seminggu, biar gak dicariin, kan kasian ibu kosnya kalau nyariin –dan yakinilah, baterai HP Kagari bisa habis dalam sejam gara-gara diteleponin, di-SMS-in, di-BBM-in, dan sebagainya sama ibu kos–, eeeh yang ada ibu kosnya udah nulis daftar barang yang harus dibawa Kagari selama live in, dan hari ini pasti kopernya bakalan dicek-ricek sama ibu kos yang telitinya keterlaluan dah – iuran kos kurang Rp 100 aja pasti ketauan.

Tapi, sebelum pulang dia mampir ke warnet langganan dulu. Langganan cari duit maksudnya. Yep, Kagari memang bisa menghidupi dirinya sendiri dari kerja jadi operator warnet. Kemampuan komputernya memang gak bisa ditandingi, segala jenis keluhan bisa diatasi. Lagian, kerja jadi operator warnet berarti besar bagi Kagari, soalnya dia bisa nyolong speed internet buat main game online sepuasnya.

Kagari mampir buat ngambil gajinya dulu, soalnya buat pergi live in dia jelas butuh bawa duit. Dan, semua duit di kantong dia ludes buat nyicil beli PS4, untung aja iuran kosnya belom ditagih. Setelah dapet gaji dan menghitung-hitung, dia membulatkan tekadnya buat langsung pulang, soalnya dari gaji dia dipotong iuran kos itu udah mepet banget buat cadangan live in.

Dia pulang dengan earphone di telinga dengan volume yang jelas bikin bonge dan pandangannya selalu diarahkan ke jalan buat menghindari godaan di kiri-kanan – karena mau gak mau dia pulang harus ngelewatin mall yang ngejual alat-alat elektronik.

Dan setelah berjalan dengan melawan godaan selama setengah jam, dia sampai ke kosan tercinta. Kelihatannya, ibu kos lagi pergi, jadi dia bisa istirahat sebentar dengan tenang – lalu sampai kamar, udah lupa tekad buat beres-beres barang buat live in, malahan main game.

Tiba-tiba, pintu kamarnya terbuka. Kagari tahu siapa pelakunya, pasti ibu kos tercinta yang nanyain acara live in besok sekaligus nagih iuran kos. Dia udah siapin uang buat bayar iuran, soalnya males ngomong sama ibu kos.

"Makasih, Kagari. Oh ya, di depan ada tamu, tuh."

Kagari mem-pause gamenya dulu lalu berjalan ke ruang tamu. Ada orang dengan ukuran badan besar memakai seragam bank duduk di sana, kelihatan sedang menunggu seseorang. Kagari bingung, lalu tanpa berpikir dia bertanya, "cari siapa, Pak?"

"Saya cari orang yang namanya Kagari Shuusei. Bisa tolong dipanggilkan?"

Jreeeenggg. "Iya, ini saya sendiri. Ada apa, yah?"

Tatapan mata orang itu menajam ketika Kagari mengkonfirmasi siapa namanya, kemudian dia memberikan surat resmi dari bank tanpa berkata-kata sedikitpun.

Kagari membuka surat itu lalu lemas melihat isinya. Eh! Tagihan yang senilai dengan gaji utuhnya. Plus bunga selama setahun. Edan! Dia lupa kalau dia belum melunasi pembelian PS3 yang dia beli tahun lalu. Pantesan aja ada orang segede gini nyariin dia.

Jreeenggggg.

.

**Akane**

"Eh, Akane-chan udah pulang. Cepet juga?"

"Iya, tadi dianter temen."

"Udah makan belum?"

"Udah makan kok tadi di sekolah. Aku mau beres-beres buat besok dulu yah, Nek."

"Ya udah. Oh iya, ransel yang tadi kamu jemur udah ada di kamar."

Aoi tersenyum. Tinggal bersama Akane sama sekali tidak merepotkan, malahan dia yakin dia bakal merasa kehilangan selama Akane pergi live in seminggu. Akane benar-benar anak perempuan yang walaupun tomboy, tapi manis. Kalem, pintar, sopan dan jarang merepotkan. Dalam hati, Aoi selalu membanggakannya walaupun ia jarang menunjukkannya karena takut Akane menjadi besar hati karenanya.

Sementara Akane sendiri langsung menyiapkan barang-barang yang kira-kira bakal dibawa selama live in. Pakaian luar dan dalam. Sandal. Sepatu. Kotak P3K kecil. Dompet dan isinya. Charger. Alat dan buku tulis. Buku bacaan. Buku yang kemarin dipinjemin Sasayama (walaupun Akane yakin, gak dibalikkin juga Sasayama gak akan nyariin, secara itu novel sastra yang dikasih sama Kougami dengan maksud biar Sasayama gak baca buku stensil melulu). Oh iya, jaket. Alat-alat mandi. Dan, boneka kesayangan buat tidur – ini gak boleh ketauan Kougami atau dia bakalan diketawain abis-abisan.

Ransel Akane sudah mulai penuh ketika Akane merasa daftar bawaannya sudah memadai. Tapi, dia masih inget kalau ada barang yang sebenernya masih harus dibawa. Cuma… barang apaan yah? Dia beneran lupa.

Oh iya. Senter!

Akane membuka lemarinya, tapi senternya gak ada. Akane bingung sendiri. Dia adalah tipikal orang yang selalu menaruh barang pada tempatnya. Dia mencoba mencari di tempat lain tapi gak ada. Aoi yang melihat cucunya kebingungan bertanya dan membantu mencari senter itu.

"Kok enggak ada, yah?" Aoi memiliki pemikiran sendiri ketika mereka berdua sudah menyisir seisi rumah buat nyari senter dan hasilnya nihil. "Kamu pinjemin temen gak senternya, Akane?"

"Anooo…" Akane mencoba mengingat. "Oh ya! Lagi itu aku pinjemin Yuki soalnya dia mau ikut acara camping. Dia belum balikin lagi. Pantesan gak ada di rumah…" Akane segera mengambil HPnya dan mengontak temannya tersebut.

"Nek, aku pergi ke rumah Yuki dulu, yah. Dia gak bisa ke sini soalnya lagi disuruh jaga rumah."

"Oh ya, hati-hati, Akane."

Aoi geleng-geleng kepala. Kadang-kadang, cucunya bisa sama pikunnya dengan dia.

.

**Ginoza**

Sampai rumah, Ginoza langsung buka laptop, bertanya kepada mbah google bagaimana cara membuat karya ilmiah yang baik dan benar. Dengan tekun ia mempelajari satu persatu bagiannya, sambil memikirkan bagaimana kira-kira dia akan membuat karya ilmiah untuk tugas-tugasnya. Setelah selesai mempelajari bagian-bagian karya ilmiah, tanpa menutup tab sebelumnya, dia mencari landasan teori untuk karya ilmiahnya nanti.

Yap, sementara yang lain boro-boro mikirin mau nulis apa buat karya ilmiah tugas live in, Ginoza udah bertekad harus udah beres nyusun semuanya kecuali bagian hasil analisa dan kesimpulan. Biar nantinya nggak susah lagi.

Enam jam telah berlalu sejak Ginoza selesai menyusun bagian depan karya ilmiahnya. Dia menyimpan data tersebut dengan cermat, lalu memutuskan untuk memeriksanya lagi nanti malam setelah selesai menyiapkan pertanyaan untuk wawancara di sana. Merasa jenuh, dia keluar kamar sebentar untuk makan sore dan minum kopi.

Selesai makan dan minum kopi, dia langsung berhadapan dengan laptop lagi, dan langsung merinci daftar pertanyaan untuk wawancara. Sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar kalau papanya udah pulang, dan itu berarti udah jam 8 malem ke atas.

"Nobuchika, kamu udah makan?"

"Udah."

Masaoka geleng-geleng kepala. Dia nggak ngerti kenapa putra semata-wayangnya bisa tahan jadi siswa macam robot begitu. Padahal, dia nggak pernah nuntut Ginoza sama sekali. Atau, andai dia mau menutut putranya tersebut, satu-satunya tuntutannya bagi adalah tuntutan untuk Ginoza hidup lebih santai. Dia sering mengingatkan Ginoza bahwa tak ada manusia yang sempurna, tetapi rasanya Ginoza tak bisa hidup dengan cara lain – mungkin itulah sisi ketidaksempurnaan putranya tersebut.

"Besok pergi live in masak masih ada tugas?"

"Astaga. Tugas bikin karya ilmiah itu apa?"

"Lah kan itu tugas pulang nanti. Kamu mau nulis apaan coba, orang datanya aja belum ada?"

"Yah dicicil dulu lah Pa, bikin pendahuluan, landasan teori sama metode penelitian dulu. Sama bikin daftar pertanyaan dulu, biar di sana jelas mau nanya, gak buang-buang waktu."

Masaoka mulai pusing mendengarnya, "karya ilmiah bikinnya pulang dari sana lah, jadi udah tau temanya apa dulu. Kamu buat sekarang, nanti pas pulang ternyata judulnya gak memadai, ngulang dari awal kan sakit."

"Minimal kan ada persiapan. Mau nanti dirubah atau apa yah urusan nanti, yang jelas ada persiapan dulu kan, Pa." Nada bicara Ginoza mulai terdengar kesal. "Pa, jangan berisik dulu deh, aku mau beresin ini dulu."

"Iya, iya deh." Masaoka menyerah seperti biasanya, "papa mau pergi ambil laptop yang kemarin dibenerin dulu, yah. Hati-hati di rumah."

Jawaban yang diterima Masaoka cuma suara ketikan keyboard.

.

**Makishima**

Pulang dari sekolah, Makishima membeli tiket kereta ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah rumahnya. Yap, dia mau pergi beli buku dulu. Dia ingat dengan pasti, semua buku yang ada di rumahnya sudah habis dia baca, dan buku yang ada di tangannya, 1984 karangan George Orwell, cuma tersisa beberapa halaman lagi, padahal baru mulai dibaca tadi pagi. Yak, Makishima memang bisa menghabiskan 3 sampai 4 buku ketebalan 500 halaman setiap harinya. Itu hari biasa. Kalau hari libur, yah… 5 buku lebih juga jadi lah.

Bingung dapet uang darimana Makishima buat punya buku sebanyak itu? Yah, dia memang orang tajir, sih. Kedua orangtuanya gajinya gak kira-kira gedenya dan sibuknya terlalu, jadi akhirnya perhatian kepada Makishima tercurah dalam bentuk saldo ATM. Makishima sendiri nggak begitu masalah sama hal itu, yang jelas ATMnya masih bisa dipake buat beli buku.

Tapi, ada juga sih buku yang nggak dia beli. Makishima itu tipikal orang yang kalau pinjem buku suka lupa kembaliin, soalnya kalau dia udah beres baca buku, bukunya pasti langsung ditata di rak buku pribadi yang terletak dalam ruang baca pribadi yang gedenya udah pantes buat bikin satu perpustakaan sekolah.

Apalagi kalau yang minjemin bukunya Sasayama, udah pasti hak milik langsung pindah ke tangan Makishima, kecuali kalau bukunya buku stensil (ini sih gak akan direkomendasiin ke Makishima) atau sedikit buku detektif. Atau sering juga Sasayama kalau dikasih buku yang bikin pusing menurut dia, langsung dihibahin gitu aja ke Makishima – biasanya bukunya itu dikasih Kougami dalam rangka membuka intelengensi Sasayama, tapi gak akan pernah mempan. Dan kayaknya, cuma hal ini yang bikin Makishima bisa toleran sama makhluk bernama Sasayama.

Sampai juga Makishima ke toko buku tercinta. Segera dia melirik judul-judul buku yang ada. Belum ada buku baru yang menarik perhatiannya – semua buku yang menarik yang ada di sana dia sudah punya. Pergilah dia ke toko buku kedua yang arahnya berlawanan dengan toko buku pertama. Ternyata, sama saja. Sedikit kesal, pergilah dia ke toko buku ketiga. Lebih parah. Gregetan, pergi ke toko keempat, dan selama perjalanan, matanya gatel liat apa aja yang bisa dibaca, agak bosan juga baca 1984 untuk ketiga kali berturut-turut. Dan dia sadar harusnya dia emang gak usah berharap sih – tokonya emang lagi cuci gudang, dan dia udah dapet buku-buku bagus.

Keluar dari toko buku keempat, langit udah mulai gelap, dan rasanya Makishima udah capek juga nelusurin empat toko buku yang notabenenya paling update tapi ternyata kagak – yah salah sendiri nyusurinnya hampir seminggu sekali.

Berjalan ke stasiun kereta, Makishima berpikir toko buku mana lagi yang kira-kira jarang dia telusurin sehingga kira-kira dia bakal dapet buku aneh lagi. Kalau sampai gak ada buku baru yang bisa dia bawa, bakalan mati kesal sama bosan dia, apalagi dengan kelompok live in macam gitu. Apalagi kalau ngamatin si bawel Mika dan si cabul Sasayama, wah. Atau ngeliat si robot Ginoza. Dia kebayang kalau Ginoza lagi pusing nyari landasan teori buat karya ilmiah. Makishima sih menang banyak dalam hal ini, dia kan kamus berjalan, dan dia udah tau landasan teori buat segala jenis karya ilmiah, tapi dia gak mau ngerjain karya ilmiah tanpa observasi – yakali dia bikin tugas dua kali? Mendingan waktunya buat baca buku lah.

Dan, akhirnya ide bagus melintas di benak Makishima.

Dia beli tiket kereta, pergi ke toko loak di perbatasan buku. Dia inget, dia paling jarang beli buku di pasar loak, soalnya Makishima paling anti sama buku rusak, tapi buku rusak lebih baik daripada gak ada yang bisa dibaca.

Oh ya, kalau baca penjelasan di atas, kayaknya Makishima itu kayanya udah cukup buat beli kendaraan pribadi, tapi kenapa dia selalu pergi pake kereta kemana-mana?

Alasannya sih, dia udah tau persis kalau dia beli kendaraan pribadi, dia bakalan nambahin efek rumah kaca, bikin es makin mencair karena bumi makin panas. Dia sebel sendiri kalau liat orang pakai kendaraan pribadi jarak dekat, mereka semua orang gak tau diri. Nah, kalau dia naik kereta, kereta kan pakai listrik, lebih baik lah daripada yang pakai bahan bakar fosil.

Nah terus, kenapa Makishima nggak mempermasalahkan kalau kertas buku itu dibuatnya dari batang pohon?

Maneketehe ah… lagipula, anggaran yang dikasih orangtuanya buat beli kendaraan pribadi kan selalu ludes buat beli buku.

.

**Shion**

Shion sih udah gak ribet lagi mau bawa apa soalnya dia udah tinggal ngatur isi tasnya aja – karena setiap hari, Shion udah siap bawa baju buat bepergian, soalnya Shion itu sebenernya model, yang seringkali kerjaannya menuntut dia buat siap kapanpun pergi keluar kota, ke lokasi pemotretan. Namanya memang belum begitu terkenal buat semua orang menyadari siapa dirinya, bahkan di sekolah gak ada yang tahu kalau dia model, tapi hasil dari pekerjaannya itu membuat orangtua Shion gak usah mikirin lagi biaya sekolahnya.

Makanya, mereka gak terlalu ambil pusing sama koleksi kuteksnya Shion yang setelah disusun, bakalan membentuk persegi dengan sisi-sisi 50 x 50 cm.

Berpikir kalau orangtuanya nggak punya masalah dengan koleksi kuteksnya, Shion akhirnya mencoba mengoleksi benda lain, yakni segala alat make up. Pertamanya sih dibiarin, tapi lama-lama orangtuanya ribut juga gara-gara Shion beli peralatan make up sekoper. Akhirnya, Shion cari alibi, yakni dengan dia memang sedang mempersiapkan diri buat membuka jasa merias. Alibi yang langsung diterima sama orangtuanya, apalagi karena Shion membuktikannya ketika ia ikut berpartisipasi dalam Psycho Pass, dialah yang mendandani semua pemeran wanita – walaupun jelas dandanannya sederhana saja, mengikuti ceritanya.

Alhasil, karena Shion berhasil membuat alibi seperti itu, akhirnya dia bebas buat beli alat-alat make up. Malahan dia seneng sendiri karena dari hobi isengnya, dia kadang-kadang bisa dapet uang banyak. Paling seneng kalau ngeliat pelanggannya puas dengan hasil riasnya. Kadang-kadang Shion sampe mikir pengen keluar sekolah buat ngelanjutin kursus make up, tapi dia bisa dicoret dari kartu keluarga kalau beneran ngelakuin itu.

Tapi yah… namanya kerjaan. Pasti ada aja gak senengnya.

Baru aja beres menata koleksi kuteks dan mau tidur siang sebentar, pintu kamarnya udah diketuk secara brutal sama mamanya. Dengan nada malas, dia membuka pintunya lalu membaringkan dirinya di kasur, menunggu apa yang ingin mamanya sampaikan dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Shion! Kamu tau nggak, tadi temen papa nelepon!"

"Ya, terus?"

"Temen papa itu perlu jasa perias buat besok. Lumayan lho, buat 5 orang. Kamu dandanin aja, rambutnya sih udah ada yang urus!"

"Dadakan amat sih," Shion menyahut dengan nada kesal. "Kenapa gak ngomong dari seminggu lalu sih?"

"Lah, maklum lah, sabar aja, kamu kan masih baru juga. Nanti kalau udah professional sih terserah kalau mau marah-marah kayak gitu. Proses, Shion."

"Hah…" Shion mengucek matanya, "buat besok? Mama tau kan, aku pergi live in besok? Mama sendiri yang maksa aku buat ikut."

"Siapa yang bilang kamu ngeriasnya siang-siang?" Tiba-tiba papa Shion sudah berdiri di depan kamar, "kata temen papa, acaranya pagi banget. Jam 5 pagi juga udah ada acara ritual dulu. Jadi enggak akan ganggu kegiatan kamu."

"Papa tau gak sih, aku disuruh kumpul di sekolahnya jam 3 pagi?"

"Lah, kamu meriasnya kan dari jam setengah 1 pagi. Semangat dong, yang punya acara juga semangat, kamu merias doang udah lemes gitu. Gimana, sih?"

"Kalau enggak ngedadak sih enggak apa–"

"Shion." Papanya mengeluarkan jurus paling ampuh – deathglare ke koper make up dan koleksi kuteksnya.

_Kampret_. "Terus, aku harus berangkat dari rumah jam berapa?"

"Jam 12 kamu siap. Nanti papa anter."

"Okelah." _Sial, tadinya gue kan mau ngagetin si Yayoi malem-malem, terus berangkat bareng ke sekolah subuh-subuhnya!_

.

**Yayoi**

Yayoi tahu, kalau dia orang yang gak bakalan bisa nyiapin barang subuh-subuh karena dia orang yang susah bangun. Jadi, pulang sekolah dia langsung beres-beres barang. Dan, orang kayak Yayoi gak akan ribet buat urusan beresin barang. Setengah jam juga, ranselnya telah berdiri tegap di lantai, siap buat langsung disambar besok subuh.

Beres ngeberesin barang, Yayoi mengambil gitar tersayang dari aula musiknya. Yap, orangtua Yayoi yang memang mendukung anaknya untuk menjadi gitaris, membuatkan aula khusus koleksi gitar milik Yayoi. Dan mereka tidak melarang (baca: telah capek sendiri melarang) Yayoi untuk beli gitar baru.

Yap, kalau Makishima gilanya ke buku, Kagari ke game, Sasayama ke segala hal NSFW, maka kegilaan Yayoi ada di alat musik petik yang namanya gitar. Cita-cita Yayoi yang terbesar adalah memiliki semua merek dan tipe gitar. Dan sekarang saja, dengan status pelajar dan pemusik freelance yang kadang-kadang cari duit dari kawinan, Yayoi sudah memiliki 25 merek gitar yang berbeda. Dan menurutnya, semua gitar memiliki keunikan masing-masing yang tidak bisa dibandingkan. Dia bisa gonta-ganti gitar setiap ganti lagu.

Dengan kepribadian seperti ini, jelas saja Yayoi tidak bisa hidup terpisah dari gitar. Kayaknya Yayoi lebih rela kehilangan kekasih sejati daripada kehilangan salah satu dari gitarnya. Kegiatan live in pun takkan menghentikan hal ini. Kebingungan terbesar Yayoi adalah, apakah warga di desa sana telah mengenal gitar? Kemungkinan besar sih iya. Pertanyaan kedua, apakah ada warga di desa sana udah punya gitar? Kemungkinan besar pasti ada kok yang punya. Pertanyaan ketiga, apakah mereka bersedia meminjamkan gitarnya? Pasti bersedia aja, apalagi kalau mereka udah lihat kalau Yayoi adalah pemain gitar handal yang apik. Pertanyaan keempat, pertanyaan terakhir dan pertanyaan yang paling penting, keadaan gitarnya gimana?

Hmm… anoooo….

Nah, gara-gara pertanyaan terakhir itu, Yayoi akhirnya bertekad mau gak mau, suka gak suka, sempit gak sempit ntar angkotnya, dia harus bawa gitar. Lagipula, gak akan ada yang masalahin juga kalau dia bawa gitar, apalagi anak cowoknya – yang ada gitar dia malah dipake gila-gilaan kalau udah capek hibernisasi di jalanan.

Yayoi mendadak berhenti main gitar. Dia ngeliat gitar yang sekarang dia pegang, usianya baru dua minggu. Gak mungkin bawa yang ini, sayang kalau ternyata nantinya rusak, masih baru. Terus, dia mengamati ke-24 gitarnya yang lain. Dengan penuh pertimbangan dia menimbang mau bawa yang mana. Dan, setelah mengamati 23 gitar lainnya, dia gak menemukan gitar yang cocok (baca: direlakan) buat dibawa. Hanya tersisa 1 gitar, gitar yang interface-nya paling butut. Yayoi udah masukin gitar itu ke dalam sarungnya ketika tiba-tiba perasaan tidak rela menyerang dirinya. Dia keluarkan lagi gitar butut itu.

Gitar itu adalah gitar peninggalan almarhum kakeknya, dan gitar pertama yang dia pegang ketika kakeknya mulai mengajarkan cara bermain gitar padanya. Meskipun gitar itu warna catnya sudah mengelupas dan kalau orang lain yang lihat mungkin males maininnya, tapi bagi Yayoi gitar itu punya cerita sendiri. Akhirnya, dia menaruh gitar itu kembali dan perasaannya dia lebih gak rela bawa gitar itu daripada ke-24 gitar lainnya.

Intinya, tetep aja dia gak bisa milih mau bawa gitar yang mana. Dan akhirnya, dia buka dompet yang isinya duit cadangan buat dia pergi live in – yah, cukup lah buat beli satu gitar. Alhasil, daripada bawa gitar gak rela tapi kalau gak bawa lebih gak rela lagi, Yayoi pergi ke toko gitar, memutuskan beli gitar buat dibawa ke sana. Klarifikasi sama harganya harus bisa buat dia rela kalau ternyata gitar tersebut rusak.

Dia pergi ke toko musik langganannya yang pemiliknya sudah kenal baik dengannya. Tanpa pake basa-basi, Yayoi langsung lihat-lihat dan yang ada tangannya gatel nyobain semua gitar yang dipajang di sana –yang punya udah maklum sih, udah biasa kalau Yayoi dateng butuh waktu 6 jam buat milih mau beli gitar yang mana– dan yang dia incar malah gitar yang paling mahal. Tapi, isi dompet mengingatkan maksudnya datang ke sana – alhasil, setelah menghabiskan 1 jam lagi buat akhirnya memutuskan buat beli gitar yang bisa direlain kalau rusak.

Pulang ke rumah dia langsung mengambil gitar butut yang ada di aula buat disumputin di kolong ranjang, soalnya orangtuanya tau gak mungkin Yayoi gak bawa gitar dan bakalan ada perang dunia kalau Yayoi ketauan beli gitar lagi. Kalau di aulanya cuma ada 24 gitar, orangtuanya mikir salah satu pasti dibawa dia.

"Bagus juga nih gitar ternyata, di atas ekspetasi gue. Iyalah, sejak kapan Yayoi Kunizuka beli gitar jelek," ujar Yayoi dalam hati sambil memainkan gitar barunya yang meskipun ekonomis, tapi sinkron sama jiwanya Yayoi.

Dan… bisa ditebak. Timbul perasaan gak rela buat ngebawa gitar ke-26 ini di hati Yayoi. Enggak mungkin juga dia beli gitar lagi, tadi aja dia ngerelain duit jajannya buat acara live in.

Gara-gara gak ada uang dan gak rela itu Yayoi jadi mikir – terus dia ngambil HP dan nelepon Kougami.

"Hei, Shinya. Lu punya gitar, kan? Boleh minjem gak?" Tanpa mengizinkan Kougami ngomong terlebih dahulu, Yayoi langsung mengutarakan keinginannya – Yayoi sebenernya gak kurang ajar kayak gitu sih, tapi dia lagi mepet pulsa dan kalau mau beli pulsa, uang jajannya makin mepet aja.

"Gitar sih ada, tapi lu gak bakalan mau make. Gitar gue kan gitar senar 5."

"Oh, ya udah gak jadi aja deh. Makasih ya."

Menutup telepon, Yayoi kembali memainkan gitar barunya, dan makin gak rela aja dia buat bawanya. Gimana gak rela, dia udah capek-capek milih gitar yang paling perfect dari sisi penampilan sama suaranya.

Alhasil, dia pakai cara alternatif yang sebenernya dia gak suka – soalnya dia yakin caranya itu sebenernya ngerepotin orang.

Tapi yah gimana lagi…?

.

**Mika**

Bisa ditebak, Mika adalah orang yang paling heboh kalau ngomongin soal kepak-kepak barang. Orangtuanya sampai memutuskan buat pergi seharian daripada ngadepin putrinya yang sibuk beresin barang. Jadi, pas nyampe rumah, Mika cuma menjumpai keheningan, dan uang yang ditujukan buat dia di atas meja. Yah, uang itu lumayan juga buat ngerem sedikit omelan Mika, tapi tetep aja…

"Ini orang rumah pada kemana, sih? Besok putrinya mau pergi seminggu malah sibuk sendiri… hah!"

Ia melempar tasnya ke atas kursi sofa dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Daftar kegiatan telah disusun dengan rapi dalam otaknya.

Pertama: milih tas mana yang mau dipake buat live in.

"Ah, pake koper bakalan ribet kalau misalnya digeret di jalanan berlubang, mana cowok-cowok kelompok gue gak ada yang gentleman lagi! Kalau pake travel bag… gak! Mau jadi apa tulang punggung gue ntar. Udah ah, pake ransel aja kali yak."

Masih simpel sih, soalnya Mika cuma punya satu ransel.

Kedua: mau bawa apa aja?

"Yang jelas pakaian lah. Terus P3K kecil. Buku tulis kalau harus nyatet… eh pake tape recorder aja gitu? Males banget nulis… tapi kalau misalnya gak ada listrik gimana? Mampus! Udah bawa aja deh bukunya! Terus HP sama powerbank sama charger sama baterai cadangan, untung kemarin udah beli. Terus… dompet sama duit – mati gue kalau ini ketinggalan! Apalagi yah… oh ya, bajunya bawa yang mana aja, yah? Kalau terlalu jelek malu, tapi kalau yang bagus-bagus… sayang ah, kena lumpur aja mampus! Celananya juga bawa yang mana coba… apa bawa rok aja, takutnya ada acara resmi? Ah, Yayoi juga gak akan pake rok, udahlah celana aja… tapi bawa yang mana aja? Desanya puritan nggak sih? Bawa celana panjang berat, tapi kalau bawa celana pendek gak kepake sia-sia dong! Terus jaketnya bawa yang mana, yah? Jaket atau sweater atau dua-duanya? Kalau bawa dua-duanya gendut ransel gue! Bawa jaket aja gitu? Tapi kalau di sana ternyata beku mampus lah gue…"

Dan bla-bla-bla, masih panjang tak terkira.

Setelah memutuskan barang bawaan –dan tak terhitung sudah berapa kali dia masuk-keluarin baju, bingung sendiri mau bawa yang mana–, Mika mencoba menutup ranselnya yang ternyata gendutnya sampai ranselnya kelihatan mau meledak. Panik seletingnya bakalan rusak, Mika akhirnya bongkar ransel lagi, mengira-ngira mana yang bisa gak dibawa, tapi terus saja seperti itu – semua isi ransel tadi rasanya gak ada yang gak bisa dibawa.

"Apa gue pake koper aja gitu? Daripada di sana butuh tapi gue gak bawa lebih berabe lagi ntar urusannya…"

Giliran semua barangnya dipindahin ke koper, cukup sih, tapi tetap ada pertimbangan kalau harus jalan jauh. Jadilah akhirnya dia memutuskan pakai ransel lagi, tapi tentu saja ranselnya mau meledak. Akhirnya, dia bisa memilah mana yang gak usah dibawa – tapi cuma syal doang. Tetep aja tasnya obesitas.

"Terus gue harus pake apaan dong?!" Mika akhirnya frustasi sendiri. Di saat frustasi dan mau bikin status galau di sosial media plus upload foto tasnya yang obesitas, tiba-tiba ada SMS masuk. Nama pengirim SMS itu bikin Mika kaget.

Yayoi Kunizuka.

"Yayoi SMS gue! Wah kok bisa yah? Tumben!"

Mika kaget ngeliat Yayoi SMS soalnya Yayoi itu adalah idolanya – secara rahasia sih, tapi kayaknya udah masuk kategori rahasia umum. Sebawel-bawelnya Mika, dia bakalan jadi cewe kalem dan malu-malu di depan idolanya sendiri. Dan Yayoi sendiri adalah tipikal orang yang agak dingin, jarang ngomong kalau gak perlu dan lebih milih ngeautis sama gitarnya sendiri. Seumur-umur, Mika gak pernah ngebayangin kalau Yayoi bakal ngirim SMS ke dia duluan secara mendadak.

"Eh, gitar gue mana, yah?" Melempar HPnya ke sofa, Mika langsung pergi ke gudang atas, nyari gitar yang udah lama gak dipake. Segera dikeluarkannya gitar itu, dan betapa kagetnya dia melihat gitarnya cuma memiliki 3 senar. Dia jadi nyesel sendiri kenapa pas dia kesel sama Ginoza dulu dia marahnya sampai ngeguntingin senar gitar 1-2-3. Sekarang udah sore menjelang malem, dan Mika mana tau toko musik yang masih buka. Cara ganti senar gimana coba? Dan Mika tahu persis, Yayoi gak akan pernah mau main gitar yang senarnya bukan ada 6.

"Oh iya! Gue ada ide!"

Dan Yayoi gak pernah menyadari kalau idenya yang dia pikir ngerepotin ternyata bukan cuma ngerepotin Mika doang – tapi orangtuanya Mika juga.

Soalnya, Mika pergi ke kamar orangtuanya, lalu dia ngambil gitar punya papanya. Sementara, gitar senar 3 itu dimasukkin ke dalem sarung gitar punya orangtuanya. Mika berharap, orangtuanya gak ada yang nyadar kalau dia nuker gitarnya sampai dia pulang live in.

"Nah, sekarang gue tau harus pake apa!" Mika berseru kegirangan sendiri ketika dia masuk kamar, "kan gue bawa gitar, jadi gue harus pake koper, soalnya kalau pake ransel bakal repot banget, lagian ranselnya bakalan rusak deh secara barang yang harus dibawa banyak banget. Udah ah, fix pake koper!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Notes**:

Gilaaaaa ini part panjang amat :D #dikardusin

Aslinya masih ada lanjutannya lagi, tapi udah cukup kepanjangan, ntar. Ane sadar, reader udah butek kali baca yang ini, kalau dipanjangin yakin ane bakalan kena timpuk. #kabur

Maaf yah part ini kepanjangan. Tadinya, setelah baca ulang, ane mau potong part ini jadi 2 bagian, tapi bakalan kagok banget buat dibaca. Soalnya, di part ini kegiatan siswa-siswi sepulang sekolah dibahas satu-satu XDD

Tapi ane gak akan minta maaf akan keabstrakan fanfic ini. Soalnya dari awal ane udah bilang, fanfic ini emang absurd dan buat suka-suka aja, gegilaan ini mah kasarnya mah XD.

Kalau memang ada yang suka yah silakan baca, tapi kalau gak suka juga gak apa kok, ane maklum. Tapi, tolong ingetin ane yah kalau ada unsur fanfic ini yang melanggar guidelines.

Oh ya, di part 1 bagian terakhir, emang ada yang dirubah. Udah dirubah duluan sebelum ini dipublish, kok. Gak fatal juga kok perubahannya, cuma di bagian yang menjelaskan mereka lagi ngapain aja yang sedikit diubah, soalnya gak sinkron sama bagian ini. Sisanya sih sama aja XD

Dan mari kita akhiri author notes ini sebelum ini jadi kepanjangan juga. Reviewnya, reviewnya, kalau bersedia silakan digoyang keyboardnya XDDDD


End file.
